lostpediafandomcom_ar-20200214-history
الأعمال الأدبية
الأعمال الأدبية التالية، أو المراجع أوالكتاب قد ذكروا أو ظهروا في المسلسل حتى الآن. الرجاء الاطلاع على المواضيع الرئيسية لمزيد من التفاصيل؛ هذه الصفحة تضم القائمة فقط. الكتب والأدب مغامرات توم سوير | wikipedia=مغامرات توم سوير | image=Tom Sawyer.jpg }} بعد كل هذه السنوات ) | image=Afterall.gif }} مغامرات أليس في بلاد العجائب ، و . * في الحلقة ، نرى فينسنت لابرادور أصفر، وهذا يشير إلى الأرنب الأبيض في مغامرات أليس في بلاد العجائب". * الأرانب البيضاء استخدمت كمواضيع متكررة في لوست. * وفي لعبة لوست فيا دوموس، نسخة من "أليس في بلاد العجائب" يمكن الحصول عليها وتداولها مع الناجين الآخرين. * شوهد جاك يقرأ جزء من الفصل الثاني, ''"بركة الدموع" من هذه الرواية لـآرون. "شيء جميل العودة إلى الوطن" * لتحميل الكتاب باللغة العربية (اضغط هنا) | wikipedia=أليس في بلاد العجائب (قصة) | image=Alice.jpg }} مزرعة الحيوان * لتحميل الكتاب باللغة العربية (اضغط هنا) (لفتحها تحتاج برنامج djvu) | wikipedia=مزرعة الحيوان | image=AnimalFarm.jpg }} هل أنت هناك، ياإلهي؟ أنها أنا، مارجريت | wikipedia=Are You There, God? It's Me, Margaret | image=Areyoutheregod.jpg }} التوأم السيئ * سوير قرأ النص لاحقاً أيضاً، قبل أن يرميه جاك في النار. | image=Badtwin.jpg }} اللحية الزرقاء | wikipedia=اللحية الزرقاء | image=Complete Fairy Tales.jpg }} كتاب القوانين . | image=Book of Laws.jpg }} الكتاب المقدس * شوهد الكتاب المقدس أيضا على رف الكتب في مكتب جاك. * تدعي كاسيدي بأنها بائعة للكتاب المقدس في محاولتها الأولى لمساعدة كيت كي تستطيع التحدث إلى والدتها. * إشارات الكتاب المقدّس منقوشة على عصا إيكو. | wikipedia=الكتاب المقدس | image=Bible.jpg }} تاريخ موجز للزمن * هذا الكتاب يمكن أن يرى في غرفة نوم بين. | wikipedia=A Brief History of Time | image=BriefHistoryTime.jpg }} الإخوة كارامازوف * الخريطة إلى المنطاد الذي يعطيها بين لآنا لوسيا مكتوبة على صفحة من هذا الكتاب. تحميل الكتاب بالترجمة العربية (الاخوة كارامازوف - المجلد السادس عشر)، (الاخوة كارامازوف - المجلد السابع عشر)، (الاخوة كارامازوف - المجلد الثامن عشر) | wikipedia=الإخوة كارامازوف | image=The_Brother_Karamazov.JPG }} قافلة من الأحلام شاهد أيضاً: كتب على رف بين | image=Caravan of dreams.jpg }} كاري | wikipedia=Carrie (novel) | image=Carriebook.jpg }} القبض-22 | wikipedia=Catch-22 | image=Catch-22-cover.jpg }} ترتيلة عيد الميلاد المختار سجلات نارنيا طريق كولوود | image=coalwood.jpg }} الحصان الأسود | wikipedia=Tami Hoag | image=Dark_Horse.gif }} البرج المظلم I: حامل السلاح | wikipedia=The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger | image=DarkTowerCover.jpg }} البرج المظلم II: رسم الثلاثة البرج المظلم III: الأراضي البور - وجود مرتكز الذي يمكن أن يعالج الجنون الناجم عن السفر عبر الزمن. | wikipedia=The Dark Tower III: The Waste Lands | image=The waste lands.jpg }} العمل القذر * نسخة من هذا الكتاب شوهد أيضاً على رف الكتب في مكتب جاك. | image=DirtyWork.gif }} ملحمة جلجامش | wikipedia=ملحمة جلجامش | image=GilgameshTablet.jpg }} كل شيء يرتفع يجب أن يتلاقى | wikipedia=Everything That Rises Must Converge | image=ETRMC book cover.jpg }} الشر تحت الشمس | wikipedia=Evil Under the Sun | image=Evil Under the sun.jpg }} فهرنهايت 451 شاهد أيضاً: الكتب على رف بين * لتحميل الكتاب باللغة العربية (اضغط هنا) | wikipedia=فهرنهايت 451 | image=Farneheit 451.jpg }} الخوف والرعدة زهور لألغرنون | wikipedia=Flowers for Algernon | image=FlowersForAlgernon.jpg }} المنبع . العنوان هو إشارة إلى بيان راند بأن "غرور الرجل هو منبع التقدم البشري". شخصية في الكتاب لرجل مختدع يقع في حب امرأة تدعى "كاتي". "عبر الطائرة" ** كما ذكر من قبل دامون ليندلوف بالإضافات الخاصة في DVD الموسم الثالث في "نادي كتاب لوست" سوير يشابه جدا بطل الرواية الرئيسي، هوارد رورك. كلاهما متمرد ضد الثقافة العامة في مجتمعهم، ويفضلون أن يكونوا وحدهم. | wikipedia=The Fountainhead | image=TheFountainhead.jpg }} حكايات جريم الخرافية | wikipedia=Grimm's Fairy Tales | image=Grimm's Fiary Tales.jpg }} هاري بوتر *"هاري بوتر وسجين أزكابان" من ضمن الكتب على رف جاك. | wikipedia=هاري بوتر (سلسلة) | image=HarryPotter.jpg }} هارون وقصص البحر قلب الظلام * تشارلي يقول لهيرلي، "في دقيقة تكون هيرلي السعيد المنشرح، والدقيقة التالية تتحول إلى كولونيل كورتز الدموي!" * سوير يشير إلى جون بـ "كولونيل كورتز" ** الكولونيل كورتز شخصية في فلم عام 1979 Apocalypse Now، الذي بشكل مطلق مستند على قلب الظلام. * وفي لعبة لوست: فيا دوموس، نسخة من "قلب الظلام" يمكن العثور عليها في الكهوف التي يسكنها الدب قطبي. * لتحميل الكتاب باللغة العربية (اضغط هنا) | wikipedia=قلب الظلام | image=HeartofDarkness.jpg }} اليد العليا | image=N73637.jpg }} القرآن الكريم . شاهد أيضاَ: الكتب على رف بين الدين والايديولوجيات | wikipedia=القرآن | image=Quran.jpg }} الفندق . * هذه القصة تصور مجموعة من الناس الذين تتشابك حياتهم مع فندق. كل واحد من هذه الشخصيات لديهماضي مظلل وكل شخص يتعامل مع هذا الماضي ويحاول تخليص نفسه في الوقت الحاضر. انظر أيضا : كتب على رف بين | wikipedia=Hotel_%28novel%29 | image=HotelBook.jpg }} التغيرات اختراع موريل | wikipedia=The Invention of Morel | image=The Invention of Morel.jpg }} إسماعيل جزيرة * في بداية الكتاب، الشخصية الرئيسية " ملقى هناك كجثة على أوراق ميتة، شعره يهم، ووجهه ملطخ وبه رضوض، ملابسه بالية وموحلة، هل سيستيقظ فارنبي مع بداية جديدة."، يبدو هذا مصدر إلهام لبداية لوست . | wikipedia=Island (novel) | image=IslandHuxley.jpg }} يوليوس قيصر ** هذه إشارة إلى الاقتباس الشهير ، "Et tu, Brute? (حتى أنت ، بروتوس؟)، كلمات قيصر الأخيرة في مسرحية شكسبير "يوليوس قيصر". * شخصية سيزار (قيصر) | wikipedia=يوليوس قيصر (مسرحية) | image=JCaesar.jpg }} حديقة الديناصورات | wikipedia=Jurassic Park | image=Jurassic Park.jpg }} ملوك الحب شاهد أيضاً: كتب على رف بين | image=Bookshelf.jpg }} لانسيلوت | wikipedia=Lancelot (novel) | image=Lancelot.gif }} ضحك في الظلام | wikipedia=Laughter in the Dark | image=Laughter.jpg }} تركوا وراءهم | wikipedia=Left Behind | image=Leftbehindbook.jpg }} الأمير الصغير ) | wikipedia=The Little Prince | image=Littleprince.jpg }} أمير الذباب * تشارلي ذكر كيف أن ناجي القسم الخلفي أصبحوا "جميعا أمير الذباب." * هيرلي يصادف خنزير عليه ذبابة معلق على شجرة بينما كان يرتحل خلال الغابة. * الخنزير البري موجود في الكتاب، وعلى الجزيرة * إشتكى الفتيان الصغار من وحش غامض يسافر عبر الغابة بكل سهولة. * لتحميل الكتاب باللغة العربية اضغط هنا (ج 001)، (ج 002)، (ج 006) | wikipedia=أمير الذباب | image=LordOfTheFliesBookCover.jpg }} مذكرات فتاة الجيشا * "جي يون" تنطق مماثل ل" Gion "، حي الغيشا في الكتاب. | wikipedia=Memoirs of a Geisha | image=Memoirs Of A Geisha.jpg }} موبي ديك * لتحميل الكتاب باللغة العربية (اضغط هنا) | wikipedia=موبي ديك | image=MobyDick.jpg }} بركة القمر * شخصيات بركة القمر عبروا بوابة إلى مدينة تحت الأرض تدعى موريا، الاسم الذي إشتقّ من الواضح من قبل المؤلف من تلك الإسطورية القارة المفقودة مو / ليموريا. * ميزات هذا الكتاب تشمل الاختفاء الغريب، لجزيرة غير مأهولة في المحيط الهادئ، وبقايا الحضارة المفقودة، ووحش غامض. | wikipedia=The_Moon_Pool | image=themoonpoolcover.jpg }} ألغاز الأمريكتين القديمة: العالم الجديد قبل كولومبوس | image=Moaa.jpg }} الجزيرة الغامضة * في الرواية، العديد من الشخصيات وكلب تحطم منطادهم على جزيرة في جنوب المحيط الهادئ (كما حدث لهنري غيل الأصلي)، حيث تحدث أشياء غريبة. * هناك انسان الغاب يدعى "جوب" (اختصاراً لـ "جوبيتر") على الجزيرة. جوب من مؤسسة هانسو من المرجح جدا الإشارة إلى ذلك. | wikipedia=The Mysterious Island | image=Themysteriousisland.jpg }} ملاحظات من تحت الأرض القسم حادثة في جسر جدول البومة | wikipedia=An Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge | image=An_occurrence.jpg }} الرحلة الطويلة * في لعبة لوست: فيا دوموس, نسخة من الرحلة الطويلة في قمرة القيادة بالطائرة. | wikipedia=أوديسة | image=Odyssey.jpg }} من الفئران والرجال * وفي وقت لاحق ، سوير يذكر الكتاب ، وبين اقتبس خط عن الوحدة كما يكشف له أنهم على جزيرة الهيدرا. * لتحميل الرواية باللغة العربية (اضغط هنا) | wikipedia=Of Mice and Men | image=OMAM.jpg }} على الطريق في الكتابة صديقنا المشترك * المركب الذي يغيش فيه ديزموند وبيني يدعى "صديقنا المشترك". | wikipedia=Our Mutual Friend | image=BOOK.JPG }} يا رواد! الغرباء | wikipedia=The Outsiders (novel) | image=Theoutsiders.jpg }} اللؤلؤة | wikipedia=The Pearl (novel) | image=Thepearlbook.jpg }} قوس قزح السادس | wikipedia=Rainbow Six (novel) | image=RainbowSix.jpg }} رؤية ريك رومر في علم التنجيم . على أية حال، الكتاب غير موجود حقيقة. | image=RRVOA.jpg }} الجذور شاهد أيضاً: كتب على رف بين' * لتحميل الكتاب باللغة العربية (اضغط هنا) | wikipedia=جذور: ملحمة عائلة أميركية | image=Haley roots.jpg }} الواقع المنفصل | wikipedia=A Separate Reality | image=A_separate_reality.jpg }} شكل الأحداث التي ستأتي | wikipedia=The Shape of Things to Come | image=Shapethingscomenovel.jpg }} السماء الواقية البريق المسلخ-الخامس الصمود الفهد الحجري | image=Leopard.jpg }} غريب في أرض غريبة . * لتحميل الرواية باللغة العربية ، اضغط هنا (الجزء الأول)، (الجزء الثاني) (كلمة السر: www.a1shabab.com) | wikipedia=Stranger in a Strange Land | image=SIASL.jpg | }} الناجون من المستشار قصة مدينتين . * كشف دامون ليندلوف و كارلتون كوس في بودكاست بأن "المدينتين" مجتمعين منفصلين الناجين و الآخرون. * لتحميل الكتاب (اضغط هنا) | wikipedia=قصة مدينتين | image=Tale.jpg }} الشرطي الثالث | wikipedia=The Third Policeman | image=Thethirdpoliceman.jpg }} عبر المرآة , و . | wikipedia=Through the Looking-Glass | image=Through the looking glass.jpg }} أن تقتل عصفورا محاكيا | wikipedia=أن تقتل عصفورا محاكيا | image=Mockingbirdfirst.jpg }} دوران اللولب * ماني ويزمان يقارن دوران اللولب بروايات المخبرين الأخرى. | wikipedia=The Turn of the Screw | image=Theturnofthescrew.jpg }} أوليسيس * الحلقة الثامنة عشر (والأخيرة) من الكتاب تدعى بينيلوبي، زوجة ديزموند في المسلسل. | wikipedia=Ulysses | image=19321660.JPG }} كوخ العم توم شاهد أيضاً: كتب على رف بين * لتحميل الكتاب باللغة العربية (اضغط هنا) | wikipedia=كوخ العم توم | image=UncleTomsCabin.jpg }} تمرد فالهالا فاليس * شوهد بينجامين لاينوس يقرأ هذا الكتاب في الحقيقة في الثكنات اقرأ أيضاً: كتب على رف بين | wikipedia=VALIS | image=Valiscover.jpg }} سقوط السفينة * شوهد سوير ثانية مع الكتاب بينما هو جالس على الشاطئ. | wikipedia=Watership Down | image=Watershipdown.jpg }} ما فعلته كاتي ساحر أوز , السيدة هوكينج و ديزموند يراقبون شخص في حذاء أحمر سحقه بسبب سقوط حطام، تماما كما الساحرة الشريرة في الشرق قابلت موتها عندما وصلت دوروثي إلى أوز في الفيلم المأخوذ من كتاب باوم عام 1939. في الكتاب، سقط المنزل على الساحرة، لكن الأحذية التي كانت ترتديها مصنوعة من الفضة. * عنوان الحلقة "الرجل الذي خلف الستارة" هو إشارة إلى مشهد في فيلم عام 1939 المأخوذ من "ساحر أوز"، الذي فيه الساحر يتلاعب في وهم "أوز العظيمة والقوية "من خلف ستارة حمراء، يصيح "لا تولي اهتماما لهذا الرجل الذي خلف الستار!" هذه الحلقة تدور حول اللقطات الماضية لبين، حيث يتهمه لوك بأنه "الرجل الذي خلف الستارة" قبل رحلتهم إلى كوخ جيكوب في الأدغال. * في إحدى الحلقات، سوير يدعو تشارلي "مونكين". * في فيلم عام 1939 المأخوذ من الرواية ، أحد المزاريعن في مزرعة غيل يدعى "زيكي". سوير يدعو توم "زيكي" في إحدى الحلقات. * عنوان الحلقة الأخيرة من الموسم الرابع، "لا يوجد مكان كالوطن"، هو إقتباس من فيلم 1939 "ساحر أوز". | wikipedia=The Wonderful Wizard of Oz | image=Wizardofoz.jpg }} تجعيدة في الزمن | wikipedia=A Wrinkle in Time | image=Wrinkle1.jpg }} الكتاب المشار إليهم 42 * قرر كتاب المسلسل ليتضمنوا هذا العدد في المسلسل كتكريم 'دليل هتشكوك للمجرة'' من قبل دوجلاس آدمز. ** الكتاب ذكر أيضا من قبل المتحدث في تجربة لوست. إرنست همنجواي مقابل فيودور دوستويفسكي * لوك و بن كل من يذكره في المقارنة لدوستويفسكي (الذي كتب الإخوة كارامازوف ، انظر أعلاه). * لا توجد أي إشارات في واقع الحياة إلى غيرة همنغواي من عمل دوستويفسكي أو الشعور في ظله. وقد أختلق ذلك في المسلسل فقط من أجل التأثير الدرامي. ستيفن كينغ * بين يخبر لوك بسخرية بأنّه يفضّل كينغ عندما أعطاه كتاب الإخوة كارامازوف ليقرأه بينما كان محتجزاً في البجعة. * دامون ليندلوف قال بأن رواياته (خصوصاً الصمود) لها تأثير كبير على Lost. وجود العديد من الروابط الأخرى، مثل الإعجاب المتبادل بين الكتاب. * نادي كتاب الآخرون كانوا يقرأون ويناقشون كتاب كاري (Carrie) لستيفن كينغ. (انظر أعلاه). * دامون ليندلوف إستشهد بـ (The Langoliers) كمصدر مؤثر في المسلسل. (The Langoliers) يصور مجموعة من الغرباء الذين هم في رحلة عبر الزمن، إلى أبعاد جديدة. ** المزيد من المراجع المفصلة بين مسلسل لوست وستيفن كينج يمكن قرائتها على صفحة ستيفن كينج. لي باي * اسرة تانغ (618-907) قصيدة للشاعر الصينى لى باى "تيانمو صعد في الأحلام" بخط اليد شوهدت في اللقطات الماضية لجين و صن في الوطن. * انظر رابط للترجمة الانكليزية الكاملة. ** المحتوى نفسه سريالي، حول رجل يسافر بعيدا في حلم كما لو أنه في بعد متوازي واضح، إلا أنه يستيقظ فجأة على رتابة ومرارة الواقع. هذه هي المفارقة التي تكشف بأن الأحلام يمكن أن تكون أفضل في كشف الحقيقة من الواقع. ألفرد دي موسيه * لوك يحاول إعادة رسم ما رآه لفترة قصيرة في خريطة باب الإنفجار على صفحة من كتاب قصائد لألفرد دي موسيه 1939، يدعى Sur les Débuts de Melles Rachel et Pauline ("بدايات الآنسة راشيل والآنسة بولين"). سيغموند فرويد * في الفصل الأول من كتابه، الحضارة وسخطها، سيغموند فرويد يناقش رسالة تلقاها من صديقه، الروائي الفرنسي والصوفي رومين رولاند. في هذه الرسالة، رولان يصف ما يسميه الشعور "الواسع" -- وهذا هو، شعور الخلود، وعلاقة عميقة ومتأصلة مع جميع الأشياء، و"وحدانية" مع العالم. رولاند، وهو "رجل الايمان،" يرى في الشعور "الواسع" بأنه مصدر البدائية لجميع الأديان، ولكنه مستقل عن أي دين معين. فرويد، "رجل العلم" الملحد والمعلن يختلف. في حين أنه يعترف بأن كثيرا من الناس قد واجه هذا الشعور الواسع، يحدد مصدره ليس في بعض الشعور الباطني للاتصال، لكن في عجز ناشيء يواجه عندما مجابه عالم عدائي ولهفة لاحقة إلى الحماية وتوجيه الأب. لفرويد، الشعور "الواسع" السائد هذا "يتحمّل بخوف القوّة المتفوّقة للقدر." مؤلفون رومانيون إقتبسوا على خريطة باب الإنفجار *جوفينال *لوكان *بلوتوس *فيرجيل المواضيع المتكررة كتب سوير أحد كتب سوير العديدة]] على الرغم من شخصية سوير "المتخلفة"، إلا أنه قارئ نهم. شوهد يقرأ كتب أو يشير إليها في عدة حلقات: * سقوط السفينة - يقرأه على الشاطيء. ("رجل الثقة") ("تركوا وراءهم") * أمير الذباب - يشير إلى جين. ("...قيد الترجمة") * تجعيدة في الزمن - أباده جاك. * مجلة سيارات غير محددة - يقرأه لآرون. * لانسيلوت - يقرأه على الشاطيء. * هل أنت هناك، ياإلهي؟ أنها أنا، مارجري - يقرأه على الشاطيء. * يوليوس قيصر - اقتبسه لـ لوك. * التوأم السيء - يقرأه على الشاطيء. * من الفئران والرجال - قرأه في السجن وأشار إليه لـ بين. وأيضا أشار إليه الرجل ذو الرداء الأسود في حلقة . * المنبع - يقرأه على الشاطيء. * الشر تحت الشمس - يقرأه على الشاطيء. * اختراع موريل - قرأه في غرفته بالثكنات. * حكايات جريم الخراف - يقرأه على الشاطيء. * المختار - شوهدت في خيمة سوير في حلقة . شاهد أيضاً en:Literary works de:Literarische Werke es:Obras literarias fr:Apparition de travaux littéraires pl:Portal:Literatura pt:Referências à Obras Literárias ru:Книги تصنيف:المراجع الأدبية تصنيف:المواضيع المتكررة تصنيف:القوائم تصنيف:مقالات مختارة تصنيف:نادي كتب لوست تصنيف:الكتاب